Abstinance reversed
by princessezzy
Summary: You remember the episode where Hunny has to abstain from sweet things, well now it's Mori's turned, exept he has to abstain from something even harder. Hunny!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I really liked the episode where Hunny has to stay away from anything sweet, then began to wonder what would happen if the tables were turned and Mori had to abstain, but from what? Hunny.**

It was a normal afternoon, the finishing touches were being put together for the day's hosting. All was fine and well…

"Ahhh! Takeshi what's wrong?" A certain little loli-shota screamed, as the person who had been carrying him on his shoulders collapsed.

The Host club gathered around their fallen comrade, each one wondering the same thing, what could be wrong with the usually unflinching host.

The answer came, as per usual, from the Shadow King, who'd been looking Mori over.

"Ah ha, just as I thought, it appears your back has given in, probably due to err…heavy lifting" he shot a look at the little blond.

"You-you mean it's my fault Takeshi-chan is like this?" he asked in a quavering voice, eyes filling with tears.

Mori moved towards his cousin, as if to comfort him, but a spasm of pain brought him back down.

Hunny watched on in horror, then came to a decision. "Takeshi until you are better you are not to carry or even touch me!"

His announcement was met by a disbelieving pause. Until it was broken by the twins, who, seeing the opportunity, could not resist goading.

"Oh no Hikaru, whatever shall Mori do?"

"Well isn't that obvious Kaoru? Mori just won't be able to resist picking Hunny up at some point and probably damage his back further!"

"You're probably right Hikaru, seeing as they're together so much…"

Hunny, who'd been listening with growing horror, turned on Mori with wide, tear stained eyes.

"Takeshi you are not so much as to come near me! Is that understood?"

Then without waiting for a reply, turned and ran out of the room.

Mori listened to this with horrific disbelief, calling after the little blond;

"Mitsukuni! NOOOOO!" but it was too late, he was gone.

He turned to the other Hosts to find them looking at him with shock.

"Just because I don't talk often and not very loudly doesn't mean I can't!"

He rose to try and pursue the blonde, only to collapse onto the floor once again.

"We'd better call a doctor…"

**A/N Poor, poor Mori, how will he cope! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks so much anyone who reviewed! You keep me writing and thus the story flowing! Enjoy!**

To put it lightly, Mori was miserable. The past few days had been a living hell for him. The whole school was talking about 'it' but he didn't care, all he cared about was a certain noticeable absence.

He sighed, it was probably his whole fault, after that incidence, Mitsukuni had warned him, but…

Walking down the corridor towards the door, Mori felt a little light come into his dark world. At last! The day had been hell. He'd only got a few distant glances at his special person and it had been tearing him up inside all day. But now it was time for the Host Club, and he couldn't escape him then! Finally a few hours he could spend with him!

_Realising that he was smiling phycoticaly, Mori quickly wiped it off his face as he entered. Glancing across the room, he finally spotted his little bunny. The afore mentioned bunny was to be found sleeping. Excellent._

_Creeping forwards, he found himself at the couch looking down on Hunny. He couldn't resist, those soft pink lips had been to tempting, besides he was suffering Hunny withdrawal. Bending down to capture those lips, he closed his eyes. Until they flew apart in surprise, accompanied with a cry of pain. Damn this back!_

_Hunny's eyes snapped open, taking in the scene before him he instantly knew what had happened._

"_Takeshi!" he wailed, distraught. Why could he cause him nothing but pain? Mori was just able to sit up long enough to see the little blond fly through the doors once again._

"_What did I tell you Kaoru?"_

Mori winced at the memory, he hated being the cause of Hunny's pain, even if it was his own pain. Ever since then Hunny had been completely avoiding him, which if anything caused him even more pain. Wow, this was a lot of pain.

Turning the corner, he stopped dead. What was his precious Mitsukuni doing on_ his_ shoulders?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hunny sighed, he hated staying away from Mori, it was just so _wrong._ It left him vulnerable, what with Mori not being there to warn him. That's how the step had taken him by surprise.

He just hadn't seen it coming. One moment he was strolling along, next he was falling. He supposed he should be lucky it was only a sprained ankle and nothing else, but what was he supposed to do now?

"So big brother, what are you going to do now?" Why now? Why did his brother choose now to visit him? Raising his arms, Hunny waited for the inevitable fist.

"Relax, I wouldn't attack you in a hospital bed. But you haven't answered my question. There is still the matter of transportation." Raising his eyebrow, he waited for an answer. He didn't get one.

"Normally I'd assume that Takeshi would carry you, but…" he prompted.

Hunny flinched, then sighed. " Takeshi is…out of the picture at the moment."

"I see. Then nii-san you'll just have to get someone else to carry you."

And that was how he'd found himself _here_.

**A/N What do you think? If anyone seems a little OOC then the answer is simple:**

**Takeshi is depressed and suffering severe Hunny withdrawal.**

**Hunny is sad at causing his friend hurt, having to stay away from him, feeling vulnerable and injured, which doesn't happen often.**

**Chika has more pride than to attack his brother when he's injured, doesn't like seeing Hunny like this and is trying to look after him.**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello again! Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've just been ridiculously busy! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! This is for you:**

Mori felt his hackles rising. What was _his_ Mitskuni on _his_ shoulders. For one of the few times in his life Mori lost his temper. He charged.

Kasanoda wasn't quite sure what was happening. He'd been on his way to school when he was intercepted by a limo; hands reached out and grabbed him. Inside the limo was the kid who was head of the karate club and the cute object.

"erm…"

"Kasanoda I take it." Chika was straight to the point. "I hear that you could be in need of a **cough** cute object?"

"Err yes?" This was true, although he had made some progress he still had a long way to go.

"Excellent. Then I believe an agreement can be forged that will be advantageous on both sides." They both looked at Hunny, who looked down at his lap, forlorn.

"What is this…proposition?"

"We are offering my brother as your companion, for an unspecified time."

Interesting. If he had Hunny he could be as popular as Mori in no time, speaking of Mori where was he? He was about to ask but caught the warning look from Chika.

So the deal was struck and a satisfied Chika, a happy Kasanoda and a miserable Hunny left the limo for school.

"I didn't know you were so good at making deals Chika." Muttered Hunny to his brother.

"Yes, well Nii-san whilst you were stuffing yourself with cake some of us were learning needed skills."

"Are you saying cake isn't needed?"

"No Nii-san."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mori charged. And was abruptly stopped by someone jumping on him. His back. His bad back. Oww.

"Not so fast Mori-sempai, you don't want to do that."

"Chika, ow…get off…my…back."

"Oh shizzles, SOMEONE GET THE NURSE!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day Mori came around on a soft white bed. The nurses office, now he remembered. Chika had jumped on him and he'd been rushed to the nurse, from then on all he knew was that there had been a lot of drugs had been involved.

Opening his eyes the first thing that caught his attention was the cherub sitting on his bed. The concern in his eyes made his heart melt. His blonde hair fanning out around his head, catching the sun, he looked good enough to eat.

"Mitsukuni"

"Oh! Mori! Your awake, thank God."

Mori tried to sit up but found he couldn't. The pain he felt was reflected in his cousin's eyes. Abruptly Hunny got up to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I only came to make sure you were alright, the limo's waiting, I have to go, we're going up to Hiroshima for the week-end."

"Can-can I at least have your mobile?"

with tears in his eyes Hunny turned; "No Mori, Kyouya says you might use it to track me, goodbye." And with that he fled with tears in his eyes.

"Mitsukuni! Nooooo!"

"Overdramatic mutch." Muttered the person in the bed next to him, who was silenced by Mori's scowl.

Just then Kyouya walked in.

"Ah Mori, your awake."

"Kyouya." Said Mori with gritted teeth, "why did you tell him about the mobile?"

"To stop you doing something stupid, like turning your back into a serious problem, which it isn't by the way, it's just a minor glitch, the nurse gave you all those drugs to appease your parents.

Mori just gaped at him.

"Now if that's all your worried about we can get down to business. I came here to talk to you about a special health program to bring you back to full health in no time."

"What's in it for you?"

Kyouya smirked, "the return of two hosts who have very pissed off customers."

"How long?"

"Do you have a weekend to spare."

Mori knew he was probably sighning away his soul to the devil, but by this point he just didn't care.

"Alright."

**A/N What did you think?** **Review please!!! Hint: I update quicker if I get reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Well here I am again! I'm sooooooo sorry it's been so long, but you don't want to hear about that! Just to let you know this is the last chapter, wow I've actually managed to finish a story! Anyways…ENJOY!**

Putting down the stretchers, Mori wiped his forehead. All week he'd been on a punishing exercise regime all week, not to mention constantly surrounded by a team of doctors, for someone as quiet as him who enjoyed peace and solitude it was hell. But when you make a pact with the devil what can you expect.

However, he knew why he was doing it. His goal, the ultimate prize, was by now in sight. Just imagining it brought a smirk of satisfaction to his lips. It wouldn't be long now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kasanoda's week had not been a good one to say the least. Oh sure Hunny looked cute, he could act it to if he wanted to, but really he was a little demon.

When he wasn't moody and snapping at him then he was hyper and bouncing all over the place. It wasn't right. Ok, maybe he'd been a bit harsh in calling him a demon.

A pregnant bunny on crack was a more apt description.

Still the worst, the absolute worst was when he had woken him up. The memory would probably haunt him for the rest of his life, he had never been so scared, he broke into sweat just thinking about it.

Glancing at the blonde he found him in one of his qiuet moods, was it a bad thing to be happy someone else was depressed?

Hunny heaved a sigh, when was Mori coming back? He missed him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mori had just come back from the shower when the top doctor approached.

"Excuse me sir? A word please."

"What's the news?"

In reply he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Mori with a smile.

"What's this?"

"Your health certificate sir, proclaiming you fit."

Without another word he turned and left, he needed to pack.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kasanoda jumped a the door banging open. Looking up into the tall frame of Mori he felt himself go weak with relief.

" Your back, your back!"

Walking past him, taking no notice of the red head Mori marched straight up to Hunny and handed him a piece of paper. Eyes filling with tears Hunny flung himself onto his friend.

"Mori oh Mori!"

Tightening the embrace, Mori guided him back through the door.

"Come Mitskuni, the Host Club will be expecting us, we can save this till then for Kyouya's sake."

"Kyouya? What does he have to do with anything?" Mori just smiled.

"Thankyou! Thankyou so much!" exclaimed Kasanoda, but they both ignored him and continued smiling into each others eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the shadows of the music room Kyouya smirked as he watched the spectacle before him. Time really did make the heart fonder, as Hunny and Mori's demonstration proved. This little fiasco had already proved profitable as girls who had seen them hugging in the corridors had now joined the Host Club just to see some more.

He smiled indulgently, things had worked out well. He was indulging for all of 20 seconds before his mind turned to more profitable things.

' Now maybe if Tamaki breaks his arm so he can't hug his precious 'daughter'…'

**A/N Well, there you have it, Abstinance reversed. Hope you liked the ending and hope youenjoyed reading it as much as I've liked writing it! Until we meet again!!!**


End file.
